Legend of Korra: Comfort
by kayla651
Summary: Korra gets ready to go to Republic city to restore peoples bending, but she feels like she's failed as the avatar, Mako tries to comfort and reassure her. Mako/Korra Makorra.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you ready?" Mako asked as he approached the young avatar, who was sitting on the steps at the front of the house on Air Temple Island. He was going with her to Republic City where she would restore bending for all those who had it taken away.

Korra sighed, "As ready as I'll ever be." she replied.

"What's wrong Korra?" Mako asked as he went and sat beside her.

"It's going to be rough seeing the faces of everyone who got their bending taken away, I feel like I've failed them because Amon got to them." Korra said sadly.

"Korra you know that's not true, you've saved more people than you know, and you're going to give everyone's bending back." Mako said in a comforting tone.

"I know, I just feel bad for all those people that got hurt by Amon when it was my job to protect them." she said.

"That's over now, those people aren't hurting anymore, they probably want to thank you for restoring order in the city and defeating Amon." he paused and smiled before continuing, "Korra, you saved me, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be able to bend right now, you really are amazing Korra."

Korra blushed, "Are you kidding? You're the one who got Amon away from us, and you were able to break free of his bloodbending." she stated.

"You were able to singlehandedly unlock your airbending and defeat Amon." Mako said as he leaned closer to Korra.

"I wouln't say singlehandedly, I had the help of a strong firebender." Korra replied as she leaned in to touch her lips to Mako's.

They kissed tenderly, and when they pulled back, Mako said "Are you ready avatar?"

"I'm ready." she responded. And they made their way to the docks to head for Republic City.


	2. Chapter 2

Mako and Korra jumped off the boat and onto the dock in Republic City, "Do you know where I'm supposed to meet the people who got their bending taken away?" Korra asked.

"I think it's just around the corner from Narook's." Mako replied.

"Ok then we better hurry, I don't want to make these people wait, they've already been through enough." Korra stated as she started walking toward Narook's Seaweed Noodlery .

"Good point." Mako said as he ran to catch up with her.

"Ok it should be just around this corner." Korra said.

"Yeah, it should be righ-." Mako cut off mid sentence as he saw the winding line of people that seemed endless.

Korra's eyes widened, it looked like there could have been hundreds of people, she had no idea that Amon took away so many people's bending.

"There she is!" Someone yelled from the crowd, it seemed like every pair of eyes was suddenly on Korra, waiting for her to speak.

Korra was suddenly nervous, "Um, hi, I'm sorry that Amon took away your bending, but I'm here so that I can give it back." Korra paused, thinking of what she should do. "Let's see… ok, let's make a line and then I can start."

The people started to form a line as best as they could for a large crowd, Korra proceeded to one by one restore the bending of each person in line. Mako smiled to himself as he watched people thank Korra over and over, every time someone would say, "_I don't know how I can ever repay you." _or, _"thank you so much, I was lost without my bending._" Korra would put on the same humble smile that he loved.

"Ok that's the last person." Korra said as she waved goodbye to someone that she had just restored bending to.

"Do you want to grab some dinner?" Mako asked

"Sounds good to me." Korra replied as they made their way into the Noodlery.

* * *

"See, I told you they would appreciate everything you've done." Mako said as they sat down with their food in a booth at Narook's.

"Yeah I know, you were right… this time." Korra said with a smile.

Mako smiled back and continued, "Now we need to end what little rebellion is left of the equalists supporters."

"That's not going to be easy, there scattered all over Republic City, and it's going to be tough determining if someone is an equalist supporter." Korra responded.

"Yeah but will figure out a way to find them, we always do." Mako said.

"I hope so, there's a lot to be done." Korra said with a sigh.

"You don't have to do this alone, I'm here for you, and so is everyone else on Air Temple Island, we can do this, together." Mako said as he reached for Korra's hand.

"Thanks Mako, I don't know what I'd do without you." Korra said sincerely.

The two finished their meal and headed back to Air Temple Island.

* * *

**Let me know if you want me to write another chapter for this story.**


End file.
